1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to firearms that have a relatively short length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms of various sizes and shapes are well known in the art. At times, the length of the firearm is of particular concern. A limiting factor for the length of a firearm is the length of the barrel. However, having a firearm whose length is no longer than the length of the barrel is virtually impossible. There are other important components of the firearm, besides the barrel, which add to the length of the firearm. However, it would be desirable if a firearm could be designed that has a length which is only minimally longer than the length of the barrel.
Throughout the years, a large number of innovations have been developed relating to firearms which employ released gasses from an ignited propellent to automatically or semi-automatically operate the loading or discharging of a cartridge, and the following U.S. patents are a small sample of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,211,405, 3,869,961, 4,817,496, 5,628,137, and 5,834,678.
Of special interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,496 in which a firearm includes a gas drive for actuating loading and/or firing means in response to the discharge of a round, wherein the gas drive comprises a pneumatic cylinder and a pneumatic piston, the cylinder chamber communicates with the barrel bore through at least one transverse bore in the barrel, and powder gas is adapted to enter said cylinder chamber through said transverse bore and to move said cylinder and piston relative to each other against the force of a return spring. In order to provide a gas drive which is particularly simple and functionally reliable, light in weight and compact, the barrel is provided with a collar or the like, which constitutes a stationary pneumatic piston, and the pneumatic cylinder consists of a sliding sleeve, which surrounds the collar and is longitudinally displaceable between stops. With this patent, it is noted that the barrel remains stationary while an extraneous piston moves relative to a fixed cylinder. For purposes of simplicity of manufacture and operation, it would be desirable if a firearm were provided which employs a barrel that is moved by released gasses from an ignited propellent to automatically or semi-automatically operate the loading or discharging of a cartridge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,211,405, 3,869,961, 5,628,137, and 5,834,678 are cited as being of interest for additional firearms that employ stationary barrels.
Another desirable feature in a reciprocating barrel firearm apparatus would be the ability to select either semi-automatic or full automatic operation.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use automatic firearms, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a reciprocating barrel firearm apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a length which is only minimally longer than the length of the barrel; (2) employs a barrel that has reciprocating movement caused by released gasses from an ignited propellent to automatically or semi-automatically operate the loading or discharging of a cartridge; and (3) enables selection of either semi-automatic or full automatic operation. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique reciprocating barrel firearm apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.